1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus with improved brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus which is capable of visually displaying data information, such as characters, figures, etc. The display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a frame on which the liquid crystal display panel is located.
Since the liquid crystal display panel is a passive optical device that cannot itself emit light, the light crystal display panel displays images using a backlight unit attached to the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel. Accordingly, the size and light efficiency of the liquid crystal display panel depends on the structure of the backlight unit so that the mechanical and optical properties of the liquid crystal display panel are greatly affected by the structure of the backlight unit.
The backlight unit can be classified into a direct type backlight unit and an edge type backlight unit according to the positions of the light sources. In the direct type backlight unit, light sources are positioned below a liquid crystal display panel so as to irradiate light directly toward the entire panel. In the edge type backlight unit, light sources are arranged along one edge on the rear side of a liquid crystal display panel.
In the direct type backlight unit, lenses which are used to disperse light emitted from the light sources may be provided above the light sources. Each lens may disperse light emitted from the corresponding light source so that the dispersed light is shown in the form of a circle from above the light source.
In the liquid crystal display panel which is generally in the shape of a quadrangle, the corner areas receive a relatively smaller amount of light than other areas since the corner areas are located at relatively long distances from light sources. Therefore, the corner areas receive a smaller amount of incident light and are therefore dark areas. Because of the dark corner areas non-uniform brightness of the display apparatus may result and picture quality may deteriorate.